iProm-ise
by VioletDreamCatcher
Summary: As prom and graduation approach, Sam and Freddie come to terms with their feelings for each other. All Freddie can do is promise not to break Sam's heart, but is that enough for Sam? Carly can't help but smile every time she mentions her Italian 'friend,' Leo. Did she leave Italy without realizing something important? Sequel to iDefend You and iBlame it on the Mistletoe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"Promise me that after kissing me like that, you'll prove to me that you really mean it. It hurts me when you change your mind all the time about who you want," I told Freddie. It was Christmas Eve, and I had just agreed to go to prom with him after he randomly kissed me._

_"Sam, I promise all of it. And I'm sorry for hurting you. I was stupid." Freddie said back to me. He sounded like he really meant it._

_"This doesn't mean that we're together again, though."_

_"Yeah, I know…" Freddie replied. The snow continued to swirl around us…_

BEEP…..BEEP…. BEEP…. BEEP….

My dream was interrupted by my annoying alarm clock. I opened my eyes and slammed a fist on it. I couldn't believe I was dreaming about Freddie again. If it wasn't the dream I just woke up from, I was dreaming about crying in his arms when I thought I was going to be expelled from school back in November. Almost every night he showed up in my dreams. Did this mean I was in love with him again?

I ran my hands through my tangled bed-head. I knew very well that there was no "again" to it. I had never stopped loving that boy.

To avoid having to think about it, I decided to start getting ready for school. I grabbed my outfit for the day, turned on my music on my Pearphone, took my stuff down the hall to the bathroom, and showered and changed. I then started to blow dry my hair.

"Sam!" My mom shouted as she pounded on the door, "You've been in there long enough! I need to use the toilet!"

"What's wrong with the other bathroom?" I yelled back in annoyance.

"I think you would classify that as too much information."

"Ew." The dryer in hand, I swung the door open and glared as I walked past my mother. When I got back to my room I plugged the blow dryer in so I could finish drying my hair. "This is one of the reasons I'm looking forward to sharing an apartment with Carly and Freddie." I muttered.

"Wait… Carly…" I looked over at the calendar on my wall. How could I almost forget that today was the day she was finally coming home! Carly had enough credits to graduate from the school she went to in Italy, which meant she would get to attend Prom and walk across the stage with us at Ridgeway. Her school in Italy had already agreed to have her diploma sent over in time for graduation. She was living with Spencer- and his now-fiancée Sasha- for the summer. They planned to get married in August and we were all going to be a part of it. Carly, Freddie and I wanted to find a three bedroom apartment near the colleges in Los Angeles we would be attending in the fall. Yep, I was going to college, hopefully with a culinary arts scholarship, to the Art Institute of California while Carly and Freddie would be at UCLA, only twelve minutes away from my school. We just needed to find the perfect place in-between our schools.

I thought about this as I did something with my hair and makeup, then grabbed my bag and went out to the kitchen. After eating a quick breakfast, I got on my motorcycle and drove to school. As soon as I walked through the doors a smiling girl with long, light brown hair ran up to me. Freddie and I met Carrie while trying to solve the mystery of who framed me for vandalism back in November. We first suspected Dustin, Carrie's boyfriend, but it turned out to be someone else. I guess I can't complain because the whole incident made me the star of a viral web video.

"OMIGOSH, Sam, guess what?" Carrie said, completely out of breath. Carrie's tendency to get out of breath when she was overexcited about things took some getting used to.

"Breathe." I commanded.

Carrie took a few breaths and said, "There's an announcement on the bulletin board telling who won senior superlatives. You and Freddie were voted Cutest Couple!"

"Are you kidding me?!" I threw my arms up and asked, a little too loudly.

"Eep." Carrie whimpered, standing back, "Don't shoot the messenger. I thought you'd be happy."

"Sorry, Care. Where's the announcement?" I asked more softly. I knew that Carrie was timid, and probably a little afraid of me.

"It's over there." She pointed down the hall. I could see that a crowd of people in our class were gathered around it.

I pushed through them, ignoring their protests. I found the list, scanned through it and sure enough:

_**Cutest Couple-Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett**_

I turned to the crowd. "Don't you people know that we aren't dating?!"

"We _*sneeze*_ _*sneeze*_ refuse to believe you two won't get back together_!*sneeze*,"_ Jeremy "Germy" said in-between sneezes.

"By the time we graduate, there _will_ be Seddie!" Duke proclaimed.

"Seddie! Seddie! Seddie!" The group around me repeated.

Rolling my eyes, I looked toward the door. Freddie was entering the school and was all smiles. Even though I knew it wasn't his fault that we won, the sight of him annoyed me. He looked at the mob that was surrounding me and chanting 'Seddie'. His smile faded as he walked over to us.

"Um, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you whats going on, nub. Our classmates picked us as Cutest Couple whether we're together or not!" I pushed past the people blocking my way and headed for my locker.

Freddie followed me. "And that upsets you?" He asked, his eyebrows narrowed.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"'Cause Momma doesn't feel like posing for pictures in the yearbook." I answered as I threw my books into my bag.

Freddie leaned against the locker. "Something tells me that's not the only reason."

"Just forget it, okay?" I said as I walked away to homeroom, before I could say something I would regret.

I honestly didn't want to hurt Freddie's feelings, but I didn't want to be Cutest Couple. It made me feel like it was set in stone that we would get back together, when I didn't even know what was going to happen.

I entered homeroom and sat down. Ms .Briggs' nephew, Lanny Forester, who sat in front of me, turned around. "Hey, Congrats on winning Cutest Couple with Fredwardo. I figured you had Most Mischievous in the bag, but our classmates obviously thought otherwise."

"Not in the mood, Forester." I replied. I wondered why he was even trying to talk to me. Last time I checked, he still thought of me as a criminal.

"Hey, I meant it. Are you still angry with me for what happened last semester?"

"Like I said- not in the mood."

"Guess you are still mad at me." He turned back around.

My morning classes were incredibly boring, but I made myself pay attention because I wanted to get that scholarship. This school year was the hardest I ever had, since I never tried to get good grades before this. Freddie has been tutoring me all year and helped me to see that I can do well when I put my mind to it.

At lunch, I got my tray and sat down with Gibby, Carrie, and Wendy. Freddie hadn't joined us yet.

"One word about the stupid superlatives and I'm leaving." I warned them.

"But you just said something about them. Shouldn't we be able to say something too?" Gibby asked.

"Fine, but then we're dropping it."

Wendy spoke up, "For the record, I didn't know anyone was going to vote for you and Freddie even though you aren't dating. And I usually know about everything."

Carrie blurted out, "I voted for Seddie! You guys are just too cute! Please don't kill me!"

"Carrie!" I face palmed.

Gibby started whistling and looking around the room.

"Et tu, Gibby?" I deadpanned.

"Yes." Gibby answered sheepishly.

"If I would have thought of it, I would have done it, too. Sorry, Sam." Wendy added.

I rolled my eyes. "Some of my closest friends are Seddiers. Just great."

**Poor Sam, but just maybe her classmates are trying to tell her something! For those of you who haven't read iDefend You, I tried to give enough information in the first chapter so you won't be too confused. I also wrote another mini-prequel called iBlame it on the Mistletoe, which Sam's dream refers to. You can check those out if you want. For those of you who read my other stories and were waiting for this sequel, thanks for being patient. Carly returns in the next chapter! Yay! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. This story and any original characters are the product of my imagination.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After school, Freddie drove me, Gibby, Wendy and Carrie to the airport to welcome Carly. Spencer and Sasha were already waiting when we got there.

"Hey guys! I made a 'welcome home' sign for Carly!" Spencer turned on a light bulb covered contraption. It shined brightly at first, but after a few seconds some of the bulbs went out, spelling 'Come home, car!' before bursting into flames. Spencer screamed and threw the sign down, stomping the fire out. Sasha stood back, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Aw, there goes my sign. All I wanted to do was give my little sister a big welcome." Spencer pouted after the flames were out.

Sasha took him by the hands, "It's okay, baby."

Freddie added, "We all made signs out of poster board, so it's not like Carly won't have anything."

"Thanks Freddie, but it's not the same."

"Let me see it." Carrie said. She opened up the back and looked at it. "Looks like a few wires are crossed." She tampered with it. Suddenly all of the lights came back on. "There you go!"

Spencer jumped up and down, taking it from her. "Thank you, Carrie!"

"You just saw that thing burst into flames, yet you messed with it anyway?" Gibby asked incredulously.

Carrie shrugged, "I'm not as big of a chicken as people think I am. Plus, I took some electric shop classes at my old school."

"Can you teach me? All I can do is catch things on fire." Spencer stated.

"Sure!" Carrie beamed.

From the window we saw and heard a plane fly in. It wouldn't be too long now. Holding up our signs, we watched as countless strangers walked past us. Finally, we spotted her. "Carly!" we called.

Carly smiled brightly and mouthed 'oh my gosh' when she saw us. We walked toward each other.

"Welcome home, Carly!" I said as she grabbed me for a hug.

"Thanks, Sam! All of you made signs for me! Aw!" Carly said, clearly touched. She was going around to hug each of us one by one. "Spencer, that's a really cool sign!"

"Thanks, and it only caught on fire once!"

Carly stepped back a bit when he said this. She then spotted Carrie, who she had only talked to on Skype before this. "It's nice to finally meet you in person! Thanks for coming to the airport."

"You're very welcome. It's nice to meet you too. Dustin would have been here too, but he had to work."

"It's fine," Carly said. She then hugged Freddie.

"Good to have you back in Seattle, Carly."

"It's good to be back." Carly answered.

She hugged Wendy, Gibby, and Sasha, and talked a bit more. Then we all went to the baggage claim to help pick up her bags.

Freddie grabbed a large suitcase. "This is kinda heavy."

"Are you sure you can handle that all by yourself?" Carly asked.

"Sure, I'm still working out." He flexed a muscle.

When everyone else was walking away and Freddie had his back turned, I placed the floral duffel bag I was carrying on Freddie's free shoulder. Freddie nearly fell over with it.

"Sam!" He struggled with the extra weight.

"What? You're a big strong man who impresses the ladies by working out. I figured you wouldn't mind it."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"And this will help you build your muscles up even more. See ya!" I said, catching up with the others.

We went out to Spencer's car and I helped put Carly's suitcases in.

"Hey, where's Freddie?" Gibby asked.

"I decided to teach Fredward a little lesson. He's currently carrying Carly's huge suitcase and her giant floral duffel bag. By himself."

"You're so bad, Sam." Wendy said, in an impressed tone.

Carly heard our conversation, "Sam, you know that Freddie didn't make that comment about working out to try to impress me, right? He's way over that."

"That's not why I did it." I said quickly.

"Well, on the off-chance that you did, just know that you're the only girl Freddie ever talks about now. Remember when I told you that kissing him before I left for Italy was a stupid mistake? Well, I told him that, too. Freddie loves _you, _Sam. He's even admitted it."

Freddie came back before I could respond. He was panting as he put the bags in Spencer's car. "Talk about your strength and cardio workout."

After unloading Carly's stuff at Bushwell Plaza, we all went to the Groovy Smoothie. T-Bo welcomed Carly, then took our orders. We put two tables together. Carly, Wendy, Carrie and I sat at one and Freddie, Spencer, Sasha and Gibby sat at the other. We started talking.

"So, prom's only three weeks away, but I think I know just who I'm going to ask!" Gibby said with a smile.

"I'm going to be asking someone as well, if he doesn't hurry up and ask me," Wendy said. "Carly, I know you just got back, but do you know who you'd want to go with? I could ask around to find out who's available."

"No, it's fine." Carly answered.

"Did you leave a special someone back in Italy?" I asked out of curiosity. I felt like we were dominating the conversation and not letting the others say anything, until I realized that they were having their own conversation about some video game I've never heard of.

"What? No! Definitely not. It's just that after not seeing the guys around here for more than a year, I don't want the first thing I say to them to be 'hey, need a date for prom?'"

"Well, how about someone you don't know, like that cutie over there?" Wendy said, indicating a random dude sitting in the corner, who I admit was pretty good-looking.

"Eh, he's alright." Carly said without really looking at him.

"Are the guys in Italy so hot that American dudes pale in comparison?" I asked.

"I was just friends with most of the guys I met. I mean, I went on a few dates, but never anything serious. They were super sweet. I had a guy friend who always drew pictures for me. And yes, they were incredibly good-looking." Carly had a dreamy smile on her face.

Spencer cut-in, "Not that I don't enjoy hearing Carly talk about boys, but can we change the subject? It's making me uncomfortable."

"Fine. I'm planning on getting my dress this weekend. What about you girls?" Wendy asked.

"I haven't even had a chance to look yet." Carly answered.

"Neither," Carrie added in.

"What about you, Sam?" Wendy asked.

"Huh, oh I haven't even thought about it yet," I said, uninterested. Freddie looked a bit worried as his eyes met mine from where he was sitting. I decided to show some more enthusiasm so he wouldn't think that I didn't care. I did care, but discussions about dresses didn't exactly hold my attention.

"Well, you all should come to the mall with me this weekend! Then we can talk about boys as much as we want!"

The other girls voiced their approval. Spencer frowned at the last part of what Wendy said.

"Sounds awesome!" I said. Freddie smiled in relief as he went back to whatever he was saying.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On Friday, I came home from school and flopped onto my bed. _Another week closer to graduation_. I didn't feel like starting my homework so I put my Pearphone on its dock and turned on my music. It was probably loud enough to shake the whole house. I stood up on my bed and started loudly singing along and dancing. I mean, I was really getting into it. After a few songs, my door opened. I turned around to see Freddie at my doorway. I chucked a pillow at him, which he ducked with a smile.

"This isn't what it looks like, Fredderly!" I said, getting ready to throw another one.

"You're a pretty good singer, you know." Freddie said.

"How'd you get in here anyway?" I asked, preparing to throw another pillow.

He handed me a key. "As I was leaving school, I saw your mom there looking for you. Your mom asked me to tell you that she's going to Vegas for the weekend. She then remembered that she left the stove on, so she gave me a spare key. I knocked but no one answered. I heard music up here and figured she left that on, too, until I heard your voice. I didn't realize you were home yet or I would have knocked."

"It's fine. I was so busy-well you saw what I was doing- that I didn't even hear you. Thanks for letting me know." I said. I was used to my mom randomly taking off without a word. At least this time she had tried to find me.

"So, do you sing and dance everyday when you get home from school?" Freddie sounded amused.

"Shut up! I was having fun." I muttered the last part.

"It's cool. I don't want you to be embarrassed. Was that song 'So Close' by Jennette McCurdy?" Freddie asked as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I thought so. I'd know her amazing voice anywhere. She looks and sounds just like you."

I could feel myself blushing. "Ah, I don't see it." I said, brushing the compliment off.

"Well, I do. Are you going to be okay here all by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm used to it."

Freddie took my hand. He looked concerned. "You can always stay at my place or at Carly's if you want."

I looked down at our interlocked hands. We hadn't held hands since we dated. All the same old butterflies flew though my stomach. "Thanks, but I'll probably just stay here for tonight. Tomorrow I'm going to the mall with the other girls, so I might ask to stay with Carly then."

"What are you doing Sunday?" Freddie asked me.

"Probably a whole lot of nothing."

"Do you want to go out with me?"

My eyes widened. "You mean, on a…date?"

Freddie smiled, "It's whatever you want it to be, Sam."

The way he said it completely caught me off guard. Who knew he could be this confident?

"Yeah, I guess I could go out with you. Shouldn't be too bad, since we're already going to prom together." I said with a smile so he knew I was only kidding when I said that it shouldn't be too bad. Actually, I was getting pretty excited about it. I felt like I could trust Freddie again.

"Cool." Freddie replied, standing up. "See you later."

"Why are you leaving? We could hang out now." I was completely confused.

"I'd love to, but the Pear Store in LA is going to contact me by video chat this evening. If everything goes well, I'll have an interview when we move down there."

"Awesome. That would be perfect for you. Good luck."

"Thanks. I'm really hoping it'll work out." Freddie said, before leaning in to give me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be looking forward to our date." He then left my room.

I sat there in shock. Freddie sure was doing a good job at proving that he was serious about me. I just didn't expect him to be so smooth. It was like someone was giving him lessons in confidence. Whoever it was, they sure knew what they were doing, or maybe Freddie had matured.

I looked out my window to see him walking to his car, his back to me. I opened my window to yell something, when I saw him leap into the air, pumping his fists.

"I, Freddie Benson, just asked Sam Puckett out and she said yes! Whoo!" He shouted excitedly.

I smirked and yelled, "Yeah, well, it took ya long enough!"

Freddie turned around awkwardly, "You heard that?!"

"All of Seattle heard it! Don't worry, I loved what you said! Keep this up and us dating might be a regular thing!"

Freddie beamed, "Really?! Whoo-hoo!" He pumped his fists again.

My neighbor across the street opened an upstairs window and poked her head out. "Will you love-sick teenagers pipe down?! I'm trying to get my kid to take a nap!"

"Sorry, Ma'am," Freddie apologized uncomfortably. "See ya, Sam!" He waved as he got in his car.

"Bye, Freddie!" I said, before shutting my window. I felt all giggly and girly inside, which was unusual for me. This called for some fried chicken. Normally, I would have ordered take out, but I was so happy right now that I felt like going somewhere. I went into the garage to get my motorcycle and rode to Kentucky Spiced Chicken. As I stood in line overheard a tan, dark-haired woman talking on a phone as she walked out of the restaurant.

"Yes, I know who you're talking about. She lives in Bushwell Plaza…just arrived on Wednesday, I believe." She said in Italian, which I happen to be fluent in.

I got out of line to follow the woman down the street. I tried and overhear the rest of her conversation, but lost her in a crowd of people. Walking back inside, I had a strange feeling that this woman was talking about Carly. Maybe I was just being paranoid, but I planned to tell Carly about it as soon as possible.

**_Insanely long author's note, along with some excitement over Seddie and my reaction to The Killer Tuna Jump, ahead.._****.**

**I just wanna go ahead and say that Carly does not have a stalker, or anyone that means her any harm. I'm not going to go there with this story. But Sam is right, this woman was talking about Carly! All I'll tell you is that this dark haired woman is related to someone pretty important, who you'll meet later! Yes, Freddie finally stepped up and straight-up asked Sam out! I can't wait to write about their date, but is it going to be as perfect as they hope? I apologize for the lack of Seddie and making some of you guys think this story was almost over. I was just too lazy to write a proper author's note last chapter. I plan to cover Prom, Graduation, Spencer's wedding and the iCarly trio moving into their apartment, to give you an idea of how much longer this is going to be. Sam is awesome, and I love writing from her viewpoint, but I feel like I'm better at writing from Freddie's point of view, since I have a similar personality to his. Therefore, I might change viewpoints later on. I'm definitely going to do a chapter in Carly's point of view so we can get an idea of what went on in Italy. Next chapter is still going to be in Sam's POV because I want to write about her thoughts on shopping with a bunch of girly-girls. Haha.**

**Also, I watched 'The Killer Tuna Jump' last night and loved it. I moved closer to my TV as soon as Freddie appeared on screen and actually cheered during a few other parts. I missed seeing Freddie with Sam so much. I was touched when Sam saved him. All is right with the Seddie universe! (I think I sounded like Cat there...) I won't spoil much for those who haven't seen it yet, but I will say it is worth watching. I think that this is just what Sam and Cat needed: more teenagers on screen. I just wish that they'd have Freddie, Robbie, and Jade on Sam and Cat regularly, because I felt like this was the best episode yet! I might just have to write a fanfic based on it...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own iCarly or Sam and Cat, which are the property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the song 'So Close' by Jennette McCurdy or anything else mentioned in this story. My reactions to 'The Killer Tuna Jump' are my own opinions. I am writing this story for enjoyment, not profit. This story, iProm-ise, is the result of my imagination. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Aw, Sam, you probably didn't hear her right." Carly said the next day. We were in Wendy's car on our way to Northgate Mall.

"Like I told you before, I know I translated it right. I think it's pretty suspicious that someone's talking about you in Italian a few days after you came from Italy." I said. Carly was being just as stubborn as she was on the phone last night.

"You don't know she was talking about me. There are plenty of other people who live at Bushwell Plaza that could have 'just arrived' from somewhere on Wednesday."

"Carly- you're way too trusting. I had this weird gut feeling that she was talking about you. I really want you to look out for yourself."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Want to tell us more about the people you met in Italy, Carly? Like the guy who drew pictures? We're all curious." Wendy said from the drivers seat. Carrie turned around from the passengers seat to look at us.

Carly smiled, "His name is Leo Giovanni. We met when I saw him drawing this amazing 3D picture of a pond in chalk when I was walking the streets. It made me so sad when the rain washed it away later that day, before I could even take a picture, but Leo didn't seem to care and was only concerned about getting me out of the rain. Leo took me to his studio to show me his other artwork, and that's how we became friends. He also gave me a few art lessons."

"I hope you don't mind me pointing this out, but you had the biggest smile on your face the entire time you were talking about him." Carrie said.

"What?! Did not!" Carly put both hands on her face.

"Uh huh. You're blushing too." I pointed out.

Without taking her eyes off the road, Wendy said, "I haven't looked at you once, because I'm a good driver, but your tone of voice tells me that you've got it bad."

"Leo and I are just friends! Anyway, he's older than me. He's finishing his first year of art school and I haven't even graduated yet. He wouldn't be interested in me."

"So you've put some thought into it." I stated.

"No I haven't. Well, maybe I have. Ohhh." Carly clenched her fists. I've never seen her have it this bad for a guy, and I'm her best friend. Now I needed to meet Leo someday, somehow.

"Carly loves Leo!" I said, similar to the way Carly said it about me and Freddie when I checked myself into Troubled Waters for liking him.

"Carly loves Leo!" Carrie and Wendy echoed.

"We're just friends!" Carly said, folding her arms stubbornly.

"Whatever you say…" I said. I felt my phone buzz. It was a text from Freddie.

'Hope you have an awesome day. Can't wait to see the dress you pick out. You'll be beautiful no matter which one you choose. See you on our date tomorrow. '

I reread the text over and over again and tried not to smile. If I was a girly-girl I probably would have squealed.

'Have an awful day too. The tux that you pick out better not be too nerdy. Hate, Sam. P.S. You know what I REALLY mean by hate. ;)' I answered, putting a winking face at the end. What? I had to be a little sassy.

Freddie texted me back with: 'Of course I do. Hate you too. 3'

"Now you're the one smiling. What's up?" Carly asked.

"Freddie texted me this. Such a nub." I said the word nub affectionately. I only showed her the first one, since the hate-really-meaning-love thing was something we kept between us.

Carly read the text, "Aw! Wait, are you guys back together again?"

"I'm going out with him tomorrow. So…it's a possibility."

"Seriously?! Yes! I've been waiting for this since I met you guys!" Carrie said from the front seat.

"I'm really happy for you. And I'm glad you gave him another chance."

"Yeah, me too. When we broke up we said that once I became a little more normal, and he became a little more abnormal, we would try to date again. It turns out that we really only needed to accept each other for who we are. I think we've learned to do that now. "

"Aw, my little Sammy's growing up." Carly ruffled my hair.

We pulled up at the Northgate Mall. The others started talking excitedly about what kind of dress they wanted, while I just stood there. I suddenly realized what today was going to bring.

As I walked into the mall I was overwhelmed by shops everywhere. There were only two places I ever really liked at malls. I decided to suggest them. "Hey, first we should go to Build-a-Bra, then to the food court!"

"We'll go both places later! Dresses first!" Wendy insisted, dragging me into a boutique that had dresses displayed in the store windows.

While Carly, Wendy and Carrie grabbed dresses excitedly, I looked at some belts.

"Sam, you're supposed to be finding a prom dress!" Carrie reminded me.

I walked over to the dresses and wrinkled my nose as I picked one up. _Way _too much fabric.

A peppy-looking saleswoman came over to me. "Anything I can help you with?" She asked in a nasally voice.

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure? I overheard your friend say that you need a dress for prom."

"Yes, and I think I can handle it." I always hated it when salespeople breathed down my neck when I already told them I wanted to find something myself.

"Well, if I may make a suggestion, our Cupcake collection has plenty of dresses I think you would look absolutely adorable in…"

"Listen lady…" I stared to tell her off, before Carly gave me a warning glance. She was wordlessly begging me not to start a fight. Rolling my eyes, I said, "I guess I'll try one on."

After trying on the dress in the dressing room, I realized that this thing was appropriately named, because it made me look like a freaking cupcake! It flared out everywhere and the lace on it was way too puffy. Plus it was a ridiculous shade of pink. No way was I stepping out of the dressing room in this thing.

"How does it look, Sam?" Carly asked from outside the door.

"I'll show you how it looks!" I reached out and pulled her into the dressing room.

"Wow. And not a good wow." Carly said.

"I know. From now on, you guys are picking out dresses for me or I'm picking them out myself. I'm never going to listen to sales ladies with the fashion sense of Mrs. Benson again."

"Sam, don't talk about your future mother-in-law that way!" Carly scolded.

"Ha, real funny. Seriously, though that was actually pretty clever. Now go get me another dress!"

My friends came back with five dresses, all in different shades of purple.

"Um, what's with all the purple?" I asked.

"Nothing…we just…" Wendy started to say.

"…Figured you like it." Carly said.

"….and it's a good color on you!" Carrie said. The girls all smiled.

I nodded. "I do like purple. Good call."

I tried each dress on, but they just weren't me. I stepped out in a huge purple ballgown.

Carrie gasped. "You look like a princess!"

"I feel like a Pomeranian with all this fluff. How do some girls stand these things?"

"Sorry, Sam. We'll try to pick out dresses for you that aren't so… fluffy." Wendy said.

"Thanks guys, but you all still need to find your own. I think I'm going to look for myself for awhile."

I left the store and went over to another. After looking around I realized that none of the dresses were really me, either. I repeated this for a few more shops, sometimes trying on a few dresses. Finally, I went into a store full of edgy and quirky looking clothes and accessories. This was more my style. Then, as I was browsing a rack, something purple caught my eye…

****iPromise****

After Wendy dropped me off at my house, I brought my dress upstairs and laid it out on my bed. It had what the girls called a sweetheart neckline, and this part was covered in black gems. The rest of it was shiny and purple, floor length, and thankfully, not frilly. Not too bad. Satisfied, I got my phone out, took a picture of it and sent it to Freddie.

** I can relate to Sam's shopping experience! I will be uploading the next chapter, the one with the Seddie date, later today! Leo is an OC, but is based off of the love interest in Miranda Cosgrove's music video for 'Kissin U'. I think Carly deserves a relationship like that, so I decided to use it in this story. Let's say part of the music video to 'Kissin U' is Carly and Leo in Italy, minus the kissing just for now ;), since they were only friends. Also, prepare for some drama on Sam and Freddie's date. They wouldn't be Seddie without it!**

**I do not own iCarly, it is the property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. The song 'Kissin U' and the ****'Kissin U'** music video are the property of Sony Music Entertainment and Miranda Cosgrove. I am only writing this for fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, I watched as the nub came over to pick me up for our date. I went downstairs and opened the door before he could even knock. Freddie was wearing a dress shirt and grinning. In one hand he had flowers.

"Sup, Freddie." I said.

"Hey Sam, you look really nice." He said excitedly. He then made his voice deeper and more confident sounding. He held the flowers out to me. "I brought you these flowers."

"Thanks! Momma approves." I stuck them into a fishbowl on a nearby table.

Freddie looked at me strangely. "Um, don't you think flowers will hurt that fish?"

"No, Captain Jack is pretty tough. Mom puts stuff in his bowl all the time. Come on, I'm ready to go!" I took his hand and we went out the door. "So what do you have planned?"

"How about we take a walk in the park and check out the festival, go to the movies, and then finish with dinner at Pini's?" Freddie asked.

"Sounds good. I haven't had Pini's lasagna since…"

"Since we were together?" Freddie finished.

"Yeah. You haven't either?" I asked.

"No, I haven't. It was kind of our thing, you know."

"Guess we feel the same way." I was blushing. "So are we going or what?"

****iProm-ise****

Holding hands, Freddie and I walked through the park. The Seattle Spring Festival was going on this weekend, so there were plenty of vendors to check out. It also was a warm spring day, and everywhere around us we saw people on dates. Usually that made me sick, but since I was now one of those people, it really didn't bother me.

"Come win your sweetheart a prize! Only two festival tickets!" A vendor shouted at Freddie as we walked past him. Freddie glanced at me and grinned.

After Freddie gave him the tickets, the man handed Freddie a small basket with three tennis balls inside. The goal was to knock over a huge pyramid made up of milk bottles. After throwing the first two, Freddie only managed to get a few bottles on top. He turned to me, holding out the basket. "Want to try with the last ball?"

"Sure." I took the ball, aimed for the middle, and threw it hard. All of the bottles fell over. "Boo-ya!"

"Good arm, miss. Pick your prize!" The man said.

I chose a giant inflatable bat. I planned to hit people with it later. The vendor handed me the prize and said, "Don't look now, but I think your boyfriend is upset that you won this with one throw."

"Hey, I knocked a few of the bottles down, which made it easier for her!" Freddie yelled childishly.

"Relax, Fredd-o. He was joking!" I yelled back.

I hated it when Freddie got uptight like this. We walked away, with Freddie glaring at the vendor. We came to the 'Tunnel of Love' and decided to get in line. Maybe the ride would calm Freddie down. While standing there Freddie said, "Can you believe that guy?"

"Um, I can hardly believe you right now! I thought you grew out of this."

"Grew out of what?"

"I thought you grew out of yelling and getting cheesed off when I'm better than you at something. This is just like when we worked at the Pear Store."

"Better than me? If I hadn't knocked over those other bottles, you probably wouldn't have won with one throw."

"Are you seriously doing this?! I thought this was a date!"

"Well, everything was fine until you used my final ball!"

"You offered!" I yelled, raising my bat, intending to hit him. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I realized then that we were at the front of the line.

"Four tickets please." The ticket girl said nervously. "You guys do know that this is the 'Tunnel of Love' right?"

I heard someone chuckling. Jake was in line behind us, holding hands with some girl. "Please, they have been at this for years. Of course, we all knew what the fighting really meant." Jake said, elbowing me.

"Thanks a lot, Jake." I replied sarcastically as I stiffly handed the girl our tickets.

Freddie and I got into a giant inflatable swan. We crossed our arms, sitting far away from each other as the ride started. Soft romantic music was playing as we floated down the stream and into the cardboard tunnel. I didn't realize that I nodded off until I felt a hand on my arm.

"Sam…"

"Back off." I said sleepily.

"You're gonna fall in. Come closer to me."

"No."

"I'm sorry for overreacting. You won that game fair and square." Freddie told me.

"That's all I wanted to hear." I said, moving closer to him. I put my head on his shoulder to continue my nap.

"Don't I get an apology, too?"

"Nope," I muttered.

Toward the end of the ride I woke up again. The first thing I saw were Freddie's big brown eyes. "You really are cute." I said with a grin.

"Not as cute as you." Freddie replied.

"Aw, at least we agree on one thing."

"Yeah. Hey, maybe now this date will go better."

As we came out of the cardboard tunnel, I heard someone speaking Italian. Looking around, I realized that we were floating by the woman from the other day.

"Hey, it's her!"

"Her who?" Freddie asked.

"The Italian woman! I have to talk to her!" I leaned over, trying to grab the plastic side of the pool.

"Sam, stop! We're gonna-"

Freddie was too late. The swan tipped over with us, and Freddie and I fell into the cold water. We stood up, completely soaked. I heard people laughing all around us. The people in charge of the ride screamed at us for not keeping our hands inside the boat. I grinned at him sheepishly.

Freddie spit water out and finished belatedly "-fall in."

**Haha. I don't know about you, but dating disasters are much more fun for me to read and write than perfect ones. Wait until you hear what happens on the rest of their date! Hint: It involves Sam smearing food on someone other than Freddie. XD Seddie's been getting along too well in this series. Time to spice things up! Don't worry, Freddie and Sam will get past this, but they're going to work some things out before that can happen. Sam sure is obsessed with that Italian woman, huh? Again, she has a semi-important role in the story. The next chapter will be in Carly's point-of-view, and she's going to help our favorite couple realize some things...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, Seddie, the fesival games and rides or anything else not from my imagination!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Carly POV

After an awesome brother-sister bonding day with Spencer, I was ready to get home and relax. Spencer asked me if I was thinking about starting up iCarly again. We then spent some time brainstorming funny new ideas that we could use. We were still laughing as I opened the door to our apartment. To my surprise, Sam was sitting on my couch with a bowl of ice cream. Her face was a mixture of anger and sadness. Sasha was beside Sam and seemed to be trying to comfort her. All thoughts of the new iCarly were pushed from my head as I quickly sat down on the other side of my best friend.

"Sam? What's wrong?" I asked, remembering that today was her date with Freddie. I really hoped he hadn't upset her…

"Hey, Carls. Can we take this upstairs? " Sam asked.

"Sure."

Once we got upstairs Sam let loose. "Freddie Benson is the most infuriating boy on this planet! Ughhhhh!"

"I take it something happened on your date?" I asked.

"A lot of somethings happened. First, Fredwad gets all whiny because I won a game at the spring festival. Then, I accidentally tipped over the swan boat when we went in the tunnel of love, and he threw a hissy fit. We went back to his place so he could change and his mom freaks out at me because her precious Freddie-bear got a little wet. Those people act like wet clothes are going to kill him." Sam threw her arms up in the air.

"Then what happened?"

"Sasha let me borrow her outfit because you weren't home. Then we tried to continue our date, but of course, we fought over which movie we were going to go see. After that we went to Pini's. Prepare yourself, this what happened next was the worst."

"I'm listening." I replied.

"This waitress started flirting with him and he was completely clueless to it! Then, when I came back from the bathroom, she was sitting in my seat talking to him. When I told her to move it, she 'accidentally' spilled the parmesan she was holding over my head, so I smeared the rest of my lasagna on her preppy little uniform, which by the way, was a waste of good food."

I tried not to laugh at the image, "Oh, Sam."

Sam looked confused, "I figured you'd tell me that I shouldn't fight with waitresses, even if they are throwing themselves at my date. Anyway, we got kicked out of there and Freddie blames me for the whole thing."

"I'm sure Freddie didn't mean to. Maybe he wasn't sure what to say."

"He should have known I wasn't going to let that waitress get away with it. Instead of letting him take me home, I decided to come here and rant to Sasha about it. I think Sasha is going to be an awesome sister-in-law to you. She wasn't even mad that I got food on her clothes."

I smiled at this. Sasha was almost like an older sister to me now. I was glad that she was here to help Sam when I wasn't. "Yeah, she's pretty understanding about things like that. You should stay over tonight. I can tell that you're still upset."

"Thanks, I think I will." Sam flopped down on my couch.

I sat beside her. "To be honest, I'm a little surprised. You two were getting along so well. It was adorable." I said.

Sam shook her head. "We get along fine as friends, but throw us into a romantic situation and it's a complete disaster. I guess we're just too different to ever make this work."

"Don't say that!" I exclaimed. "Look, you obviously have real feelings for Freddie."

"I'm not proud of it." Sam looked down.

"Well, whether you're proud of it or not, you do. In fact, I think you're in love with Freddie, because you used to go out of your way just to mess with him. All relationships take work, and yours is probably going to take a lot of it, but the Sam I know doesn't back down. Are you going to let a few silly fights keep you from being with the person you love?"

"Ah, yes! Wait, no! I don't know, Shay. It's harder to deal with these feelings than it is to fight. He goes from being this really sweet guy to a whiny, annoying nub when things don't go his way. It's hard to deal with loving someone like that." She dramatically put her head in the couch.

"So you do love him." I stated.

Sam looked up. "If I admit it to you, can we talk about something else?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I really am in l-love with him. And as annoying as it is, I can't imagine myself ever feeling this way about anyone else. It doesn't even go away when he does something that irritates me. Of all the boys in the world, why does it have to be him?"

"Awwww! I bet he's your soul mate!" I hugged Sam.

"Ugh, I wouldn't go that far, Shay. Now can we please talk about something else?"

"Fine. So, Spencer and I were talking -about iCarly. Do you think that we're ready to start doing web shows again?"

Sam perked up. "Are you kidding? Of course we are! Ever since it ended I've felt like a huge part of my life was gone. Not even my illegal Fatcake stash could fill that empty space."

"Yeah, me too. Well not exactly the Fatcake thing but you get it. Anyway, we could have some new skits and ideas, along with the old ones, of course. We can even document prom and graduation. We'll set everything back up in the iCarly studio and I'm sure Spencer will make something new for us. Hey, when we move into our apartment we'll have an all new studio! This is going to be exciting!"

Sam had a michievious look in her eyes, "Speaking of new, I know a girl who knows a thing or two about tech stuff. Why don't we ask Carrie to help with iCarly?"

"Yeah, with two technical producers we can have twice the awesomeness! Great idea."

"I was thinking about making this an all-girl operation."

I realized then what Sam was saying, "Sam! We're not getting rid of Freddie!"

"Aw, come on! Then I won't have to see his face!"

"You like his face! Besides, what's iCarly without the 'eddie' in 'Seddie?' That Spaghetti guy would surely be disappointed."

"Don't say that! iCarly was much more than Seddie vs. Creddie, Cibby or any other ships and you know it."

"Of course it was. But wouldn't it be weird not having Freddie behind the camera?"

"Yeah, wouldn't it?" We turned to see Freddie standing in the doorway, arms folded. I wondered how much he had heard.

"Freddie, we didn't mean-" I started.

"To discuss restarting iCarly without me? I know you didn't. But I guess Sam decided this was the best time to suggest my replacement." He sounded hurt.

"Freddie, I was joking around. We wouldn't do that!" Sam said, standing up.

"Well, obviously you have thought about it, Sam. If you really think Carrie will be a better technical producer, you guys can start doing iCarly without even telling me."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Sam muttered.

"Sam!" I scolded.

Before Freddie could respond, we were interrupted by a loud "Fredward Benson!" I braced myself as Mrs. Benson entered my room.

"Freddie, are you trying to be damaged even more? It's bad enough that Sam tried to drown you today!"

"Mom, it was like three feet of water!"

"I heard you wheezing which means you've contracted pneumonia! Now come home and get back into your oxygen tent, young man!"

Sam snickered, "Oxygen tent."

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Don't laugh! It's freezing in there!"

"You should have thought about that before you came home in wet clothes. Soggy britches end up in stitches!"

I looked over at Sam who was back on the couch biting a pillow to keep from laughing at the rhyme.

"Just let us finish our conversation, mom."

"You have ten minutes, young man! After that I'm coming back for you and activating the alarm on the door so you can't leave again."

"But what about T-Bo?" Freddie asked.

"I'll wait up and let him in." She said as she exited the room. "You're going to give me grey hairs when you live with those girls next year!"

Shaking his head, Freddie said, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. But listen, Sam didn't mean what she said."

"Who said I didn't?" Sam said, as she threw the pillow into the air, uninterested.

I glared at her. She wasn't helping.

"Well, if one of the hosts of iCarly doesn't want me, I guess there's nothing more to say. I hope Carrie enjoys the job."

Sam got up. "You're seriously quitting because of something I said? Come on, be a man!" Sam asked, smacking his arm.

"I can't force you to have me on iCarly. Later." Freddie went out into the hallway.

As Sam followed him she yelled, "No, this isn't over! Now get back in here and fight for your own stinking job!"

I sat down on the couch. "Oh."

**Sorry for the wait! I started an awesome new job and it's been taking up my time. I love it though, because it involves writing. Of course Freddie would come over just as Sam was saying things like that! I was going for an '****_iQuit iCarly_****' level fight, because I plan to get them back together in an awesome way, I just hope it hasn't been overdone. Also, I just realized that when I wrote 'iDefend You', I completely forgot that T-Bo lived with the Bensons! Oh well, let's say he was staying with someone to give Freddie some freedom while his mom was away. I might write a Sam and Cat fic, unrelated to this one, about Seddie's Valentine's Day. I should have plenty of time since apparently Jack Frost and Elsa are letting go two feet of snow in my town. **

**I don't own iCarly, Elsa, Jack Frost or anything in pop culture that I reference. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Freddie POV

"You screwed up big time, man."

My newest friend Dustin and I sat on the stairs at Ridgeway as I told him about my date. Dustin could pass as Sam's male twin in both looks and personality, which led him to be mistaken for Sam a few months ago. After that incident, he donated his once long hair to 'locks of love'. Dustin had been all for me and Sam getting back together from the moment we had met. In fact, his relationship with his girlfriend Carrie was so similar to mine and Sam's that I trusted him to give me dating advice.

"You really think so?" I asked. I had figured that, as a guy, Dustin would at least take my side.

"You need to learn to loosen up. From what you told me, your date was actually pretty amusing. If I saw Sam smearing lasagna on a waitress or tipping over a swan boat, I'd be in stitches. "

"Well maybe you should date her then." I said bitterly, folding my shoulders. An awkward silence hung between us as I realized what I had said. "I didn't really mean that."

"Good, because I'm perfectly happy with Carrie. Sam's all yours. Anything else happen yesterday?"

I scratched my neck, thinking about the conversation between Carly and Sam I had overheard. "Well, it's kinda embarrassing."

"More embarrassing than you throwing a hissy fit because Sam won a game with one throw?" He smirked.

I wished now that I wouldn't have told him about that. "I overheard Sam and Carly talking about restarting iCarly and Sam suggested replacing me as tech producer."

"Ouch. I didn't know Sam could be so harsh. So, what'd you do, freak out?"

"Nope. I told them to go ahead and replace me because I didn't really feel like arguing if Sam doesn't want me anymore. She didn't even deny it. Then she chased me back to my apartment because I wasn't fighting back."

"You do realize you just gave up your job over something stupid? I mean, she was mad, so of course she's gonna say things like that. But she was probably only trying to get a rise out of you when she kept talking about it."

"I guess I didn't think of that."

"Well you should have. Isn't fighting yours and Sam's thing? Do you even know if she has a nerd to replace you with?

"Nerd?!"

"Sorry. I don't mean to offend you when I say nerd, because I realize that nerds are going to rule the world one day."

"You better not. The 'nerd' they want is your girlfriend."

Dustin had wide eyes. He ran his hands through his shaggy blonde curls nervously. "Oh, I forgot about her. Well, she's a cute nerd. Hey, this makes things easy. If I convince Carrie not to do it, then they won't have a choice but to keep you!" Dustin stood up to find his girlfriend before classes started and he had to go back to his own school.

"Who says I still want the job? Maybe I'm on to bigger and better things." I called as I tried to catch up with the taller boy.

"Like what?"

"Good point." I said, coming up with nothing.

Dustin found Carrie at her locker and put his arms around her. "Morning, Care-bear."

"Morning Dusty." Carrie turned around and kissed Dustin.

I seriously missed greeting Sam in a similar way when we were dating. I stood there awkwardly and tried to look at anything but them while they were kissing.

"Oh, hey Freddie." Carrie said, finally noticing me.

"Hey." I said.

"Carrie, we have a situation," Dustin started, "Freddie tells me that Sam's thinking about having you be iCarly's new tech producer. Carly and Sam are going to start doing webshows again."

"Really? But why? And where does that leave you, Freddie?" Carrie asked me. Obviously, Sam hadn't asked her yet and I felt guilty for letting Dustin put her on the spot like this.

"Sam and I aren't exactly getting along right now. Don't worry about me. I've already-" Dustin nudged me, cutting me off.

"I could never take over a job you love, Freddie. I'll have to talk to Sam." Carrie told me as she put her books in her locker.

"You really don't have to." I said, wishing that Dustin would let me tell Carrie the whole story.

"It's fine, I want to."

*****iPromise*****

Sam POV

We were blasting music and laughing as we redecorated the iCarly studio. Carly and I were talking about new skits as we worked. Our new technical producer was fixing up some old fluorescent decorations she had picked up at the flea market earlier this afternoon. I hadn't been completely serious when I suggested replacing Freddie, but I when heard that Freddie and Dustin had tried to talk her out of it earlier today it put me over the edge. Even Carly was convinced, though she wanted to talk to Freddie again and get his side of the story. She was still on the idea of having two tech producers. It turned out that Carrie had some great ideas that would bring iCarly to a new level. iCarly's comeback was gonna be awesome, I could feel it.

I smirked as Freddie came into the studio with Dustin at his heels. They stared at the once bare iCarly studio which was again filled with our old props. I wished I had a camera when I saw the faces they were making.

"W-what's going on?" Freddie asked, looking around strangely as if he were on another planet. He also looked a little hurt, and not in a funny way.

"We're getting the iCarly studio set up with our new technical producer." I said matter-of-factly as I walked over to Carrie and put an arm around her shoulder.

"What happened to 'I could never take over a job you love, Freddie.'?" Freddie asked, mimicking her voice.

"Freddie, leave her alone. You obviously don't love it that much if you're giving up." I said.

"Carrie, I thought you weren't going to do it." Dustin said in surprise.

Beside me, I could tell by the look on her face that Carrie was getting fed up. "You know, I'm sick and tired of people bossing me around and thinking I'm gonna do something or not do something just because they tell me to."

"I know you are. Even your foster parents-"

"You're as bad as them Dustin. You're always being overprotective and telling me it's for my own good! You weren't even going to give Sam a chance to talk to me about it. Well, she has and I've decided to do it."

Dustin visibly winced at the comparison. "I didn't mean to try and talk you out of being on iCarly. You said-"

"That I'd wouldn't take Freddie's job if he wanted it. But neither of you told me that Freddie already agreed to letting me be tech producer. Seriously, not telling me the whole truth is just as bad as lying to my face."

"Carrie, I'm sorry." Freddie started.

"Save it. I don't like what's going on with you and Sam, but don't put me in the middle of it. It's bad enough that Dave and Irene put me in the middle of their arguments all the time. You don't know what it's like."

"Hey, I have foster parents too! Life isn't easy for me either!" Dustin threw his hands up.

I noticed that Carrie was tearing up.

"Leave." I pointed to the door.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Goodbye." I said again. Hesitating a bit, they turned toward the door. Dustin glanced over his shoulder one last time before exiting, a pained look on his face.

I hugged Carrie. Carly, who had been unusually silent during the whole thing, came over and hugged her as well. I had recently met Carrie's foster family and I could sort of understand why she was upset. I didn't know the whole story, but apparently everyone in that household was expected to take sides whenever a fight started. That kind of environment would be especially difficult for someone as timid as Carrie.

"I shouldn't have said that." Carrie sobbed.

"Said what?" Carly asked.

"I shouldn't have told him that he was as bad as my foster parents. I went too far."

**More drama! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been super busy lately and I've barely had time to think, much less write. This chapter wasn't the best and I apologize for that as well. I needed to get Carrie and Dustin fighting. You'll see why later! You'll also see why this fight was such a big deal for them when I go into their back stories more. Next chapter something crazy is gonna happen... and Seddie's gonna find themselves in a jam.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly and am not making any profits from this story. I only own my original characters and ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Carly POV

I looked around the iCarly studio. After a week of Sam, Carrie and me working every afternoon, we had set everything back up for our first webshow. In addition to some of the old decorations we had set up black lights, which gave the place a cool eerie glow. A giant glowing globe was now in the middle of the upper part of the studio, along with a large sculpture of a dragon. Clear Christmas lights were now strung along the walls. We now had black rugs with multicolored spots on them and a few new stuffed animals in the corner. Spencer made us a new sculpture of a Viking holding a rubber ducky. Carrie's fluorescent light sculpture was another great addition to the new look and feel of the studio. I looked over at our iWeb award, which was back on its place on the wall, with a sigh. Freddie had been with us through iCarly's entire history. I wished that he would be here for its return as well.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I turned to see Carrie rolling her sculpture into the studio.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I wish Freddie and Sam would make up."

Carrie nodded, "I understand. It was always mainly the three of you, plus Gibby and Spencer sometimes."

"Exactly. It'll be weird enough without Freddie behind the camera, but now Gibby doesn't wanna come back to iCarly. What if this is a sign that iCarly shouldn't start doing webshows again?"

"Hey, Sam's not going anywhere. And you'll have me. I know I haven't been here since the beginning, but I'll try my best to make things go as smoothly as Freddie did."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"When is Sam supposed to show up, anyway?" Carrie asked as she looked her sculpture over and unrolled the cord to plug it in.

"At about 7:45, take away a few minutes because she stopped for food on the way. So, in about five to ten minutes. "

Carrie giggled, "You've got her figured out, huh?"

"After five years of being co-hosts, some things become predictable."

"Hey, girls." We turned to see Dustin standing in the doorway. Carrie narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in an uncharacteristically icy tone.

"Chill Care-bear. I just wanted to wish you good luck before your big night." Dustin told her sincerely.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That…I want you guys to do a good job?"

"I can hear your sarcasm." Carrie folded her arms.

"I wasn't being sarcastic! Carrie, I'm sorry!"

Carrie plugged her sculpture in. "I don't have time for this."

Dustin inspected the sculpture. "This is really cool. You made this?"

Carrie was ignoring Dustin, so I answered him. "Yeah, Carrie made it out of a bunch of fluorescent signs from a flea market."

"That's awesome. I had no idea you could do that, Carrie."

Carrie began to look her camera over. "You don't know a lot of things about me."

Dustin looked away, pretending to inspect the sculpture but occasionally looking at his girlfriend. I felt bad for him. He had been trying to apologize for days but just couldn't get through to her. He bent down and picked something up.

"Hey, there's a bulb missing right here. Let me screw it back in."

Carrie's eyes widened. "NO!"

Suddenly, the studio was bathed in darkness.

"You just overloaded the circuit!" Carrie shouted.

"I'm sorry! I'll take it back out!" Dustin shouted back.

Nothing happened. I stood there, not wanting to trip over anything in the darkness.

A few seconds later, Spencer and Sasha ran into the studio and shined two flashlights on us.

"Hey, is everyone okay?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Do you guys know what happened?" Sasha asked.

Dustin raised his hand, an awkward smile on his face. "That was my bad."

Carrie glared and slapped his hand, "Causing a blackout isn't something to be proud of."

"Are you seriously blaming me? How was I supposed to know?" Dustin shot back.

"What made you think that screwing in that light bulb was a good idea?"

"How was I supposed to know it would knock out all of the electricity in here?"

Sasha and I wandered over to the window and looked outside. Instead of the city lights I was used to, I saw only more darkness.

"It's not just in here!" Sasha exclaimed, echoing my thoughts. "It's all over Seattle!"

****iPromise*****

Sam POV

*five minutes earlier*

I jogged into Bushwell Plaza Lobby, ready to begin iCarly. As I made my way to the elevator, I noticed Freddie standing there waiting as well. I stood back, munching the buffalo wing in my hand, and tried not to get his attention. Freddie must've sensed my presence anyway because he glanced at me. I started to smile before remembering that we were still fighting.

"Frederly." I greeted.

"Sam."

We stood in silence for a moment. I noticed that he had some new gadget in his hand.

"That's a cool… whatever it is." I said.

"It's a GPS. I just bought new parts for it to fix it up."

"Have fun." I replied.

We then got into the elevator and were forced to share space. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Freddie finally said, "So tonight's the night of iCarly's big comeback."

"Yeah I'm a little nervous-"

I was interrupted when the elevator jolted us roughly. The lights went out, leaving us in complete darkness. I shrieked as I stumbled. Freddie's arms were around me as soon as he found me in the dark elevator.

"Sam, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Freddie sounded concerned.

I couldn't answer right away. The feeling of the elevator jerking like that reminded me too much of the night that Carly and I were out on the window washer and nearly fell to our deaths. To this day, I still had flashbacks and nightmares of falling. I had never told anybody, not even Carly.

"Sam!" Freddie said again, more worried this time.

"Huh? Y-yeah I'm f-fine, Fredd-o." I attempted to push him away, before realizing that I was shaking.

"You seem pretty freaked out. Listen, it's probably just a power outage. The generator will kick on soon. Someone will rescue us if it doesn't." He said calmly.

"I know that! But what about iCarly?"

"If it's a power outage, they won't be doing anything anyway."

"Right. Duh. It kinda stinks being in the dark, though."

I heard him reaching into his coat. A light turned on, which turned out to be a tiny flashlight. "Better?"

"You're such a nub." I said.

"A nub who is always prepared."

"You wouldn't happen to have a phone in there, would you?"

Freddie looked around in his pockets. He looked shocked. "No. How could I have forgotten it? Do you have yours?"

"Mom borrowed it. She still doesn't have one of her own."

"Well, we'll just sit tight then. It shouldn't be too long. Elevators stop working all the time."

I wanted to believe him, I really did. Something about this didn't seem like a normal stopped elevator and power outage. It didn't help my fear of falling knowing I was probably hundreds of feet above the ground…

**I really have no idea if one fluorescent light bulb could really cause a citywide blackout, just bare with me. Let's assume there was ALOT of electricity coming from the iCarly studio. The incident with Sam and Carly nearly falling off of the window washer is from the episode iQuitICarly, in case you guys needed reminding. I hope the idea of getting characters stuck in an elevator together hasn't been overdone but I promise what happens next will be unique. After all, anything can happen with Seddie. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly is the property of Nickelodeon.**


End file.
